Our Abondoned Hearts
by lucyheartfillalove
Summary: Lucy,Levy,Juvia and Wendy all confessing to the boys that they like in fairy tail but they ended up being rejected later on They were kicked out of Fairy Tail because they were too weak.Watch how 'weak' girl turn strong there is going to be drama for a fact and some romance spread on top I know my english is not that good but I am y I make stores choppy
1. Lucy is gone

I do not own Fairy Tail sadly

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

''Lu-chan I think we should all confessing to them today''.Levy said smiling and blushing.''Juvia think that we should too they might end up saying

yes''.Juvia said blushing on her pale cheeks. ''But what is the say no what do we do then''.Wendy said thinking about what if they we reject them and the

horror of it ''If they accept of confession then we are good if they don't I brought ice cream and some sad movies just in case''.Lucy said showing

the movies and ice cream. ''Well damn we all ready to go''.Levy said ''We will meet in my house if something goes good or bad''.Lucy said.''Hai''.Levy

,Wendy and Juvia said at the same time."The girls walked to the guild talking about what they hope would of them suspected the terrors

that would happen once they enter that door.**( a. Charles is not with them )**The girls stopped at the door and whisper good luck to each other.

* * *

**Lucy's** **P.O.V.**

_'Oh my god what would happen after I confess to him would I be happy or heart-broken'_.I thought as I was walking to Natsu, who sitting alone drink a

fire whiskey.''Hi Natsu ''.I said really cheery like.''Oh hi Luce.''Natsu said as if he was bored.''Can I speak to you for a sec please''.I said kindly with a light

blush on my cheeks.''Okay''.Natsu said both walked out of the guild together. We stopped at the forest. ''Okay so what did you want to tell

said annoyed. I was shocked because he never spoken to me in that tone but I let it slide I felt like I should tel him how I feel about him."Okay

um Natsu I l-l-love y-you''.''Sorry I don't like or love you.''Natsu said punching me in the stomach I flew to the tree and hit my back hard.''Besides why

would I want to date a weak,ugly slut like you''.Natsu said kicking me to the water.''Gray ,Erza come out and help me get rid out of the trash''.Natsu said

in a evil voice I was scared.''Galdly''.Erza said taking out her sword while Gray and Natsu held me by the arms.I was twisting and turning to get free from

the grip but it did not started stabbing my stomach and I screamed as the metal/steel pierced into my stomach and out.I was crying and screaming for

someone to help me._'Who is going to hear me/help me in the middle of the forest.'_I thought as stopped stabing me I thought it was going to be

over But i did not know that is was just the beginning of the pain I was going to and Natsu let go of me and I dropped to the floor with a loud thump , if

a normal person was to see me they would have thought I was dead.I could harely move every time I tried to I just fell back down on the ground.I

heard sounds of laughter that sounded so evil and harsh.I looked upand saw Erza, Natsu and Gray laughing at walked up and stepped on my

back so hard I think its broken.I felt tears n the brim of my eyes I blinked so they don't fall. Team Natsu with out me walked away leaving me to die.

I waited until they were completely gone so I can get up and walked to the train station and went to the train ,darkness washed over me as I passed

out from the large amount of blood lost.

* * *

**That was the end of chapter one sry for it being short**

**-Lucy **


	2. Back home

I do not own Fairy Tail sadly

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

A figure in the air , sniff the air and smelled blood aka Lucy's blood."I guess we are coming back by the looks of this''.The figure said as it flapped its wings and circled around the sky before flying to its home to tell the others.

_'I wonder if she still remember us or will remember us when she see us.'_The figure said increasing its flying speed to get home faster.

**(A.N. are going to normal P.O.V with Lucy)**

Loke and Virgo came out .Virgo wrapped Lucy in bandages to stop too much blood When she was done she went back to the spirit stayed with Lucy wondering about whats going to happen next will it hurt Lucy and the spirits or make their lives better in a positive way, with no regrets.


End file.
